gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Raise Your Glass
Raise Your Glass by P!nk is featured in Original Song, the sixteenth episode of Season Two. It is sung by Blaine, with The Warblers' singing back-up. This song is the second part of the Warblers' setlist for Regionals. This, along with Candles, won them second place. Lyrics Blaine (with The Warblers): Right right, turn off the lights We gonna lose our minds tonight (What's the dealio?) I love when it's all too much 5 AM turn the radio up (Where's the rock and roll?) Party crasher, Penny snatcha' Call me up if you are gangsta' Don't be fancy Just get dancy Why so serious? Blaine with The Warblers: So raise your glass if you are wrong In all the right ways All my underdogs, we will never be, never be Anything but loud And nitty gritty dirty little freaks Won't you come on, and come on, and Raise your glass! Just come on and come and Raise your glass! Blaine (with The Warblers): Slam slam oh hot damn What part of party don't you understand? (Wish you'd just freak out) Can't stop coming in hot I should be locked up right on the spot (It's so on right now) Party crasher, panty snatcha' Call me up if you a gangsta' Don't be fancy Just get dancy Why so serious? Blaine with The Warblers: So raise your glass if you are wrong In all the right ways All my underdogs, we will never be, never be Anything but loud And nitty gritty dirty little freaks Won't you come on, and come on, and Raise your glass! Just come on and come and Raise your glass! Just come on and come on and Raise your glass! Just come on and come and Raise your glass! Blaine: My glass is empty... That sucks! So if you're too school for cool And you're treated like a fool (The Warblers: Like a fool) You could choose to let it go (The Warblers: Let it go) We can always, we can always Party on our own... Blaine with The Warblers (Blaine): So raise your So raise your glass (glass) if you are wrong In all the right ways All my underdogs, we will never be, never be Anything but loud And nitty gritty dirty little freaks (So raise your) So raise your glass if you are wrong In all the right ways All my underdogs, (oh we we) we will never be never be! Anything but loud And nitty gritty dirty little freaks (Won't you come on! and come on! and) Raise your glass! (Just come on and come on and) Raise your glass! (Won't you come on! and come on! and) Raise your glass! (For me) Just come on and come on and Raise your glass! (For me) Trivia *This song was performed in the final episode of the first season of The Glee Project, Glee-ality. It was performed by The Final Four (Alex Newell, Damian McGinty, Lindsay Pearce, and Samuel Larsen) along with the eliminated Season One contenders. *This was also performed in Glee Live 2011 and on the Today Show. Errors *Right after the first chorus, Blaine is holding up both of his hands. However, in the next shot when he sings "So if you're too school for cool," he is only holding up one hand. Gallery tumblr_mn2nowLzJY1ra5gbxo2_r1_250.gif tumblr_mn2nowLzJY1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_mn2nowLzJY1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_mn2nowLzJY1ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_mn2nowLzJY1ra5gbxo6_250.gif tumblr_mn2nowLzJY1ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_mn2nowLzJY1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_mn2nowLzJY1ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif Tumblr mx3dfqoBW71qzmvoio1 r2 250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Two Songs Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Songs sung by Dalton Academy Warblers Category:Songs sung at Regionals Category:Glee: The Music Presents the Warblers Category:Glee: The 3D Concert Movie Motion Picture Soundtrack Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two